Marks
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Algumas dessas marcas são visíveis –como a marca da mão de Cass que Dean possui no ombro– outras não são, mas, nem por isso, se tornam menos importante do que aquilo que podemos ver."  DASTIEL.


**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem. Dastiel, slash, blablabla. Se passa lá no futuro doido e apocalíptico de The End.

**Summary: **Algumas dessas marcas são visíveis –como a marca da mão de Cass que Dean possui no ombro– outras não são, mas, nem por isso, se tornam menos importante do que aquilo que podemos ver.

* * *

**Marks**

Estavam calados. Há muito tempo não conversavam quando estavam juntos, afinal sempre que o faziam aquilo terminava em uma briga. Já estavam cansados de brigar.

Uma chuva torrencial caía do lado de fora da casa. O som de raios que pareciam cair muito próximos, trovões estrondosos e ventos que gemiam um lamento melancólico eram a trilha sonora daquele funesto cenário de devastação. Dean estava traçando um mapa, fazendo a relação dos lugares afetados pelo _croatoan _e dos possíveis lugares em que Lúcifer estaria. Odiava ter que fazer isso, caçar seu próprio irmão – embora frequentemente repetisse para si mesmo que aquele homem não era Sam, e sim Lúcifer. Suspirou.

Sentiu Castiel debruçar-se sobre seu ombro para examinar o trabalho. O moreno de olhos azuis fez uma careta de insatisfação e soltou, ácido:

–Você pretende mapear um país ou brincar de caça ao tesouro?

O louro revirou os olhos e retrucou:

–Ah, talvez você queira fazer isso? Me deixe em paz!

O mais baixo deu de ombros e calou-se, se afastando lentamente. Dean apenas suspirou, fazia muito disso, voltando ao seu trabalho. Preferia fazer aquilo sozinho, era verdade, mas os outros praticamente imploraram para que Castiel ficasse ali com ele. Estava começando a desconfiar de que não era o único de saco cheio com o ex-anjo.

Castiel refletia. O louro andava estranho ultimamente; podia sentir sua mágoa e angústia no ar. Há muito tempo deixara de se importar com isso, mas algo no âmago de seu ser se revirava toda vez que o homem de olhos verdes falava algo com aquela voz dolorida, o olhar perdido como se estivesse esperando acordar de um pesadelo. Respirou fundo, observando o rosto do outro. Seu maxilar estava rijo, como se ele estivesse irritado com algo, seus olhos às vezes erguiam-se para porta como se ele quisesse sair dali e seus ombros e costas estavam retesados. Preocupação. Dean estava morto de preocupação. Mas havia algo mais, sempre havia. O que mais o fascinara nos humanos, na época em que ainda era o anjo, era sua capacidade de sentir mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Enlouqueceria se tentasse.

–Tudo bem com você, Dean? –perguntou timidadamente.

O outro hesitou, o olhando de canto, na defensiva.

–Por que não estaria?

–Não sei. Você tem algum motivo para estar bem?

–Não. –seu olhar era intenso– Mas nenhum de nós tem.

Castiel assentiu.

–Parece que não há esperança para nenhum de nós, não é? Como se tudo estivesse... acabado. Só nos resta esperar pelo fim.

–Ajudaria um pouco se a única pessoa que todos esperavam ter esperança, tivesse, de fato –ele retrucou– Você costumava me deixar melhor quando me dizia para ter esperança. Agora você me deixa depressivo com todo esse papo de sentar e esperar pelo fim. Desistir.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar entre eles por alguns minutos. Castiel pensou em fazer algum comentário sarcástico, mas não o fez ao ver que Dean não estava para brincadeiras. Logo, o louro quebrou o silêncio:

–Não. –ele disse, sua voz era baixa.

–"Não" o que, exatamente? –o ex-anjo debochou.

–Não está tudo bem comigo. –Dean respondeu– E sabe por que?

–Por que esse é o fim do mundo?

O dos olhos verdes o olhou como se o fuzilasse:

–Não. –e então o olhou nos olhos profundamente– _Porque_, Castiel, você não é mais quem era. Eu odeio te olhar todos os dias e não conseguir te encontrar aí. Eu odeio ver que sua inocência e sua pureza se perderam. Odeio ver que você não é feliz.

Suspirou.

–Eu posso lidar com o fato de Lúcifer estar no corpo de Sam. Posso aceitar tudo isso, mesmo que me faça sofrer. Desde que _você_ esteja comigo para me ajudar, como você sempre esteve. Mas não mais, Castiel. Houve uma época em que eu achei que poderia haver uma solução, que você iria me ajudar a encarar tudo isso, porque você sempre me fazia me sentir melhor. Por mais... destruído ou mal que eu estivesse, você me dizia coisas que me ajudavam a me reerguer. E pouco a pouco você foi me ajudando a cicatrizar todos os machucados que eu tenho dentro de mim... –ele respirou fundo, ouvindo sua voz embargar– Eu preciso saber que você ainda se importa, que você não me deixou. Porém ultimamente, eu só acho que você parou de se importar com alguma coisa.

O moreno suspirou, se aproximando de Dean, secando uma lágrima solitária que rolava por seu rosto. Os olhos azuis do ex-anjo refletiam toda a dor que ele sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ao saber que elas eram verdade. Doía saber que algo dentro de si parara, realmente, de se importar com aquele que deveria ser seu protegido, independente de Castiel continuar ou não a ser um anjo. Porque, no fim das contas, Dean era a única coisa que o fazia continuar naquilo tudo.

Por fim, o louro abaixou a cabeça, enquanto o outro o olhava. Seu olhar era arrependido, como se ele pedisse desculpas por ser um protetor tão ruim.

–Houve uma época... –Castiel falou, tocando o queixo de Dean e erguendo seu rosto– em que eu achei que te amava. Mas agora eu tenho certeza, Dean. Eu te amo e eu preciso de você.

Os lábios do mais alto tremeram e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo um calor tomar conta de seu peito. Sabia que todos aqueles anos só serviram para reforçar os sentimentos que sempre estiveram em seu coração, mesmo que o laço que formaram parecia ter sido forçado a tal ponto que ficara apenas por um fio. A verdade é que os vínculos que um anjo da guarda forma com seu protegido jamais podem ser quebrados, eles estão impressos em suas peles, estão gravados em seu ser, possuem raízes fincadas em ambos os corações de uma forma que pode se passar despercebida, até que se começa a prestar atenção nisso. Algumas dessas marcas são visíveis –como a marca da mão de Cass que Dean possui no ombro– outras não são, mas, nem por isso, se tornam menos importante do que aquilo que podemos ver. Os sentimentos que eles têm um pelo outro são apenas algo que sempre fora inevitável, desde que o momento em que o anjo fora designado para proteger aquele menininho louro de olhos verdes. Desde o instante que olhou nos olhos dele pela primeira vez, quando o louro era apenas um bebezinho, Castiel soube que o amava e soube pelo olhar do menino que ele o amava também. Não é algo que eles tinham como saber que seria um amor apaixonado, ou algo que algum dia poderia ser, de fato, consumado. Mas naquele momento tiveram certeza de que se amavam, mesmo sem conhecerem um ao outro.

Timidamente, o louro tocou o rosto do outro, aproximando-se mais. Os olhos azuis de Castiel estavam brilhando com sutileza e inocência, quando Dean tocou levemente seus lábios. Não tinham pressa. O moreno envolveu sua cintura com as mãos, aprofundando o beijo lento e calmo. Suas línguas dançavam em uma música que apenas eles sabiam, os dedos de Dean se entrelaçando aos sedosos cabelos negros do outro. Poderiam ter levado aquilo adiante, poderiam ter se beijado de uma maneira mais fogosa ou desesperada, mas não sentiam necessidade daquilo no momento. A única coisa que queriam era provar um para o outro que estavam ali, que se amavam. Não entendiam muito bem o que aquilo significava para eles, contudo não queriam respostas imediatas. Se amavam, e era só o que importava no momento.

Um raio cortou o céu, caindo próximo dali e Dean pode jurar, ao se afastar do outro, por mais impossível que aquilo fosse, ter visto a sombra das asas do seu anjo da guarda. Abertas, como uma saudação.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu gostei. Enquanto o último capítulo de Believe não sai, resolvi escrever uma Dastiel. Como um dos episódios que mais doeu em mim foi The End por ver Cass daquele jeito, tão... humano, tão desesperançoso, eu resolvi escrever isso aqui. Enfim, reviews e pans.


End file.
